Dream Again
by spiritfrog25
Summary: Misty's on a journey to fulfill her dream of becoming a Water Pokemon Master. Of course, he just had to come blundering back into her life again, didn't he? But she isn't going to let this change anything. Not a thing.
1. A battle begun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Not even a bit.**

**Erm, yeah, this is my first ever story! Yiay! hehe *makes nervous face***

**I know! My chapters are super short! I'd just rather not put them all together 'cause it... just... doesn't feel right. AAA! This is my first time, okay? I'm just trying stuff out. :p Anyhoo...**

**So enjoy, I guess? :p**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A battle begun.**

A gentle breeze tickled the determined face of Misty Waterflower as she loosened a pokeball from her belt. Her stance spoke volumes about her confidence, her drive, her passion and above all her trust in the living being that the red and white sphere held.

The sphere was flung, and the battle had begun. Misty's Psyduck against the challenger's Bayleaf.

Truth be told, the battle had begun almost a year ago, Misty's battle to make her dreams come true. After spending 5 and a half years nurturing and empowering the Cerulean City gym, giving it a status of 'one of the most powerful gyms in the Kanto region', she felt… stuck.

Stagnation hit her like a poison sting and the desire to step away from the world she knew like the back of her hand struck her like a lightning bolt.

It had been raining the day Misty stepped out of the gym, dressed in shorts and a loose Tshirt, her neck length hair hanging loose under a pale blue cap with a cascade badge pinned onto the front. 3 poke balls hung from the belt on her hips and the straps of a familiar red backpack dug softly into her shoulders.

Misty stared upward, embracing the rain, just as it embraced her and promised herself that she wouldn't stop until she became the World's greatest water Pokémon master and more importantly until she found herself.

Thus began Misty's journey. She made several friends, some journeyed with her only to part later to follow their own dreams and one, namely Matt (an older Pokémon trainer, sporting a lovable Cyndaquil by his side, set on witnessing the many mysteries of Pokémon), stuck by her side, claiming he had never seen passion as bright as hers.

Now with Psyduck, Gyarados, Corsola, another Pokémon and Matt by her side, she found herself in a mountainside forest situated in the Alderan (A/N: yeah, STARWARS ALL THE WAY!: D) region, ready to fight her way up to defeat a renowned Pokémon Trainer. The latest addition to her team was surprisingly an electric/ flying type by the name of Emolga.

She had rescued the small Pokémon from the clutches of an untamable river they had encountered and smitten by her caring nature, not to mention her fiery temper, the Pokémon resolved to follow her around until he was made part of the team.

Though Misty stayed true to her original dream, she could not help but branch out a little. She trained the little Emolga, who occasionally liked to accompany the group outside its pokeball, just as much as she trained her water types, though she never let it battle if the match consisted only of Water types.

Thus far Misty had learnt from younger, older, inexperienced and experienced trainers. Misty now shared a bond with her Pokémon, envied by many. What one lacked in strength, it made up in clever technique and Misty's team now did not need to be ordered around. There were rumors that her Pokémon could read her mind, or perhaps even shared the same one during battle. Commanded by simple words and short gestures, her team made it hard for challengers to anticipate her next moves and sometimes surprisingly even the current move.

As Misty and Matt travelled up the steep forest several challengers met them and the battles were always short. They had worked hard for this, Misty and her team.

"Hey Misty! I think we should stop for a bit. It's getting dark and I'm pretty sure we're lost.", Matt said slowing down and leaning against a tree that stood beside a clearing.

"Who says we're lost? All we have to do is go UP!", a tired Misty snapped.

"We are lost. Believe it or not, we are. Yes, for our purposes, UP is good, but once we get UP there, how are you going to find the place? We really should have stuck to the path outlined on the map." Grumbled an equally tired Matt.

Misty opened her mouth to reply but closed it immediately sensing that in this case it was entirely her fault. Sighing, she apologized to Matt and began setting up camp. Age had brought maturity.

After a quick dinner, they lay down by the warmth of the campfire and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Lost and found

**Chapter 2! :D **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Lost... and found.**

"WE ARE NOT LOST!"

"YES WE ARE! WILL YOU HAND ME THAT MAP?!"

"GUYS WE NEED TO STOP! IT'S DARK! IT'S WAY PAST DINNER TIME AND… I'm tirredd!"

"Oh come on! Just a bit further, you guys!

"WE'RE STOPPING RIGHT NOW!

"NO!" "YES" "NO" "YYEESS!"

"PIKAKACHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A combination of voices, flashes of yellow light and thunder woke Misty and her company from dreamless slumber.

A strange sense of familiarity dawned on Misty that she couldn't attribute to the drowsiness playing tricks on her mind.

Out of the trees and into the clearing, stumbled out an electrocuted tan skinned, black haired boy with brown eyes and an angry Pikachu perched on his shoulders. A purple haired girl and a green haired boy followed, equally distressed by the electrocution to which they had been subjected.

"We're stopping, then." Mumbled the disgruntled boy as he dropped unceremoniously onto the clearing floor.

"Um, Hi!" a drowsy voice spoke into the darkness making the three travelers jump in fright. A torch lit up the area as the owner of said voice quickly got the campfire going again.

Matt's face grinned sleepily at the company and a slightly disgruntled Misty blinked her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden light.

It took a while for the eyes of the 5 humans and 3 Pokémon to adjust to the light and once they did a chorus of words sounded into the night.

"MISTY?!"

"A…ASH!"

"PIKA! PIKACHUPI!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?"

"PIKA KA CHU PIKACHU!"

"WOW!"

"HI!"

"HIII!"

A blur of yellow bolted past Ash and Matt and flung itself into the arms of Misty who laughed in surprise and hugged Pikachu closer.

"PIKA KA KA PIKACHU! PIKACHUPI PIKACHU PIKAPI!"

"PIKACHU!" he said as she held him in her arms. "I missed you too! I missed you so much!" She brought the Pokémon closer and placed a gentle kiss on its cheek.

"Mist…" out of the darkness, stepped an emotional Ash and engulfed Misty in a hug that was gentle yet firm.

Breathing in the scent of a friend she hadn't seen or heard from in several years, Misty spoke into his messy black hair. "Ash Ketchum. I missed you."

Pulling herself out his embrace, she grinned at him and playfully swiped his hat before placing it on Pikachu's head.

Laughing, he lightly punched her in the arm and proceeded to say, "It's great to see you Mist!"

"It's surprising to see you Ash."

"Surprising?"

"Ah… well… I haven't seen you or heard from you in years. This is awkward and surprising."

Ash cocked his head in confusion and regret and stammered "M… Misty… I…" before he was put to ease by a happily smiling Misty who stated "But I didn't say I didn't like it."

Deciding that the company around them had been ignored for far too long, introductions were made, brief stories were swapped around the campfire with an excited Pikachu jumping around a happy Misty who listened to an animated Ash. More sleeping bags were settled onto the ground, after a quick supper for Ash, Pikachu, Axew, Iris and Cilan.

It had been perhaps hours and Misty lay awake contemplating the events that had occurred not so long ago. Lying a few feet away from her was the boy she had followed around for a year simply because 'love' had asked her to. It was only a crush in the beginning, she was only 12 then. How it grew even in his absence baffled her and how it remained after all these years of not hearing from him scared her. What was worse, Misty managed to conclude to herself, was that she felt it even today, even after so much time had past.

Drowning in battles, training and this new journey was her way to keep him out of mind and perhaps out of sight, now that she wasn't the constant in their relationship anymore. But no, Ash Ketchum being who he was, and a dense immature hero he was, had to come bombarding into _her_ ocean and rescue her from the drowning she had created to escape the rugged waves that made up her mind when it concerned him.

Growling softly under her breath, Misty slipped out of her sleeping bag, glancing momentarily at Ash, whose soft snores filled the night. Standing up she rubbed her eyes gently taking in the sight of the stars above her. Slipping on her shoes she walked a ways a bit before calling out Emolga, who immediately took his place in her arms. He looked at her questioningly, expecting it to be daytime.

"I just need some time alone from Matt and the rest of them", she said smiling softly at her Pokémon. Emolga grinned at her. Misty began to walk up the slope, her hair swishing behind her as she broke slowly into a jog and then began running. She released Emolga from her arms and watched as it flew ahead of her leading the way in this early morning exercise.

Of course they had done this before. Going for the occasional early morning runs/flights had become a part of their routine, especially when Misty needed to clear her head. The first time they had done this Matt had grown worried enough to instruct his Pidove to lead a whole flock of other Pidoves nesting near by in search of the presumably kidnapped trainer. Several explanations, fights and incidents later, Matt had learnt, perhaps the hard way thanks to Gyarados, to relax and allow Misty her own time.

Misty ran and her mind, as it did whenever she was on the move, went blank.

Soon she reached what seemed to be a Cliffside and realization dawned her. She had reached UP there. Giggling to herself she climbed a tree atop which Emolga was already perched. When she had comfortably seated herself on a branch, she looked around her. She quickly spotted the clearing where her companions still lay in deep slumber, turning to her right she spotted a light between the tress and instantly she knew that that would be their next destination. Looking up she took in the majesty of the moon that seemed to be dipping toward the horizon and the twinkling stars that kept her company as the night slowly began turning to dawn.


	3. Treetops and destinies

**Um, I don't watch Pokemon B&W so other than the few odd episodes I have managed to watch, I have no idea what they're like. So forgive me if I get their personalities ... well... wrong. :p**

**Honestly though, I really like Iris, from what I've seen anyways. She's fun. And wild. :) **

**Anyways, chapter 3!:D**

**Yes, Ive had these chapters sitting around on my laptop for a while now. :p**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Treetops and destinies**

Breathing in deeply Misty took in the calm before the inevitable storm. However the storm, that she had expected to return in full force, came not in her mind but in the physical form of the boy who was the center of it.

"Misty?!"

"MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"MISSSSTTYYYYYYYYY! MISTYYY!...Come on! Mistyy! MIST…"

"Oh… wait… WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAY UP THERE!?

"Shush Ash! You'll wake the others!" growled an annoyed red head atop a tree.

"Misty get down from there! Oh hey! IS THAT AN EMOLGA! I HAVE TO CAPTURE IT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE ASH KETCHUM! SHE'S MINE!"

"Huh… I thought you only trained water types, Misty."

Sighing and looking back up at the sky, Misty spoke softly " Things change, Ash."

She climbed down from her tower and took her place under the tree. Not a word was exchanged as they sat down under the changing colours of the sky.

"What's changed, Misty? Other than, obviously, your loyalty to Water Pokémon." Ash said looking up at the sky.

" Don't you dare say that, Ash!" Misty growled. "Just because I have Emolga, who I happened to save from drowning, doesn't mean my love for water Pokémon has lessened. "

"Yeah? Well, what about the Cerulean gym? You just up and left it, did you? No more family ties?" Ash spoke quietly, a frown apparent on his face.

"What is your problem, Ash? We meet after these many years and here you are pretending like you know me! I have dreams too, you know! You don't know me anymore"

"Well the Misty I thought I knew loved her family and the gym! The Misty I knew also didn't go wandering around with random boys and electric type Pokémon!" Ash spoke through gritted teeth.

Misty stood up with and incredulous look on her face that spoke volumes.

"Just because he's Matt and not YOU Ash, doesn't mean I give up on making good friends. I wandered around with you for a year, didn't I? What's so wrong with me trying to fulfill my own dreams? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME BEING INDEPENDENT OF YOU?" Misty shouted down to Ash.

"Huh, that's not what I said!"

"That's what you meant!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOOT!"

"DIID T….Oh never mind!" Misty grinned at the boy standing across from her.

Ash laughed heartily before putting his arms around a unsuspecting Misty and pulling her close for a hug.

Misty fidgeted slightly in his grip before raising her arms to his neck, tightening the embrace.

Ash then spoke quietly as he released her slightly.

"Mist… I'm sorry. It's just that… you were the constant."

Misty's eyes grew wide before she looked down at her feet and then back up into his eyes. "Ash" she said.

"I know. But I couldn't stay that way forever. I had to move forward."

Then pulling away completely from the hug she said softly. " I couldn't wait for you anymore, Ash. I had to move on." With that a slight blush dusted her face.

"Move on?" asked a surprised Ash.

"Yeah…"

"Misty, I'm sorry. I'm a horrible best friend, but…"

"Ash it's okay! We're here now, right!" Misty smiled.

"Yeah but Misty, I…"

"Shush. Look at the sky Ash." A sad smile lingered on Misty's face as she took in the sight of the blue mixing with the orange in the sky.

Instead Ash looked at the girl next to him. It had been too long. Everything had changed. Everything except that slight flutter in his stomach when he looked at her had changed. It was till there, the odd rush of blood to his face, the warm sensation filling up his heart that seemed to want to jump out of his mouth and that slight flutter. He wasn't 10 anymore. Ash Ketchum was proud to say he knew exactly what this was.

He had figured it out over the years, that there was hole in his heart that just couldn't be filled by every new girl he threw at it. He had figured out that there was a dull ache that only went away when he was with her.

It had been so long, everything had changed and so had he.

Clenching his fists, he decided that there was never a better time.

Fate, it seemed, had given him another chance.

Ash's voice was soft, a small whisper as he spoke his next words, blushing softly.

"Misty… No. Misty, I … I l…"

"No, Ash! Don't say it!"

"Why… why not?!

"Because, if you do, then I'll stop. I'll stop right now and follow you wherever you're headed. I'm not that strong, Ash. I've never been when it come to you." smiled Misty.

"And what's wrong with following me?"

"Do you hear yourself, Ash? I can't always be the constant!

Here, she paused looking up at him. Her smile was pained and her eyes held a slight regret. She continued softly,

"I'm trying to make you understand that there are things I need to do for myself. For me! You! You need to be a Pokémon Master. I need to understand my Pokémon better. I need to understand me better. I need to become the greatest water Pokémon trainer there is and sitting in the Cerulean city gym, battling newbies and waiting on you isn't going to cut it anymore."

"Mist… I…"

"Ash, you're still that 10year old kid from Pallet town at heart. Everything is still… simple in your view. Tomorrow, I'm going to find Marina. She's unofficially the best with water Pokémon in several regions. I'm going to challenge her to a battle. What happens next can only be decided by the outcome of that match.

This… this is going to be it for me. This battle."

Misty dropped down to the ground and pulled her knees against her chest and buried her face in them.

"Ash, if I beat her, I'm so much closer to everything I dreamed I would be when_ I _was 10. So… please, don't stop me now. Not when I'm this close."

"Mist…"

"MISSTTYY! I figured you must have run off again, although this time I see you have company." A grinning Matt said as he emerged holding her bag in his hands, from between the trees.

Yes, thought Misty. Great frisking timing Matt, she mused with a frown apparent on her face.

Iris followed and Cilan followed. Dropping Ash's bag on the ground she pounced on him and screamed "WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GO WITHOUT TELLING US? PIKACHU'S BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

"Eh… I tried to explain…" Matt said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Don't do that again!" Iris huffed ignoring Matt.

"Mist! WE MADE IT! YOU MADE IT! Now all we have to do is find her cabin!" Matt said excitedly taking in the view before engulfing Misty in a hug.

Misty laughed and broke the embrace to point to her left. "That way" she said grinning.

"Been climbing trees again, have you?" laughed Matt.

"Oh sheesh wait… Emolga return!"

"Pardon me Misty, but what's in the direction?" Cilan, who had been quite up until now, asked.

"Misty's dream." Ash spoke softly shocking everyone into silence.

"And I'm going with her."

Misty looked at Ash with an almost tired yet confused expression. Matt only grinned and a small silence ensued which was broken by Cilan.

"Ash, weren't you supposed to face Marina in battle? Shouldn't you be training for that?"

"Yeah Ash! What the hell! You dragged us up here for nothing?" shouted a slightly red faced Iris.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Misty shouted. She marched slowly up to Ash and put a hand on his shoulder before continuing softly. " Why didn't you tell me? "

"Because it's always about me, Mist. I get that now. This one. This one's about you." He grinned.

Smiling she let her hand drop before grabbing her bag from Matt and walking onward towards the cabin she had seen earlier that day.

"PIKKAAACHUUPII!" Pikachu scrambled past Ash and hopped into Misty's arms. She held him close grinning from ear to ear as she walked forward towards her destiny.


	4. The Undecided

**HEY! Sorry, I was away. Exams... and then vacations... and then more college projects. Eh, sorry. :( Um yeah, last and final chapter...**

**AGAIN, I do not own Pokemon. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Undecided.**

Destiny is not decided. Nor is the outcome of ones dreams. Misty's nanny had told her that when she was younger and wilder.

She stood on one side of what seemed to be a large pond ridden with oddly protruding boulders on the very top of the hill, her Corsola tired but determined, ready to send out one last attack before being engulfed by exhaustion. On the other side stood the infamous Marina, blue bangs pinned against her forehead that was now glistening with sweat. An equally exhausted Golduck stood before her, barely keeping his stance by using his arm to prop himself up against a boulder.

Misty growled to herself, "I am not going to lose."

And how could she? She had come this far. They were both down to their last Pokémon and it was now or never.

Ash stood on the sidelines, breath held with anticipation. He hadn't witnessed Misty battle in what seemed like years and her performance today shocked him. His lips pursed in a firm line and his eyes wide he watched as Misty drew herself into a more confident stance and breathed in.

Misty had always had fire in her eyes. She was a fierce and determined spirit ready to jump without consideration when the situation demanded it. He had always known her to be a fighter with a kind heart. Sure, she was still a romantic at heart, always gushing on about her dreams of meeting a French man in a quaint little café off the sunny shores of some tentacruel infested beach.

This was the same girl he had once travelled with; only her eyes seemed to carry a fire far brighter than ever before. There was a spark of mischievous wisdom in the small smirk that played on her lips. She relaxed her shoulders and unclenched her fists. She flicked her hair off her forehead before letting out a breadth. She seemed calm yet ready.

Her lips parted ever so slightly for her final command and for a moment Ash was certain that victory would be hers and hers alone.

"Corsola?… This is it. I believe in you. If there's a time to show the world what we're made of it is now. GO CORSOLA! DIVE!"

"Golduck, you dive, too. Be at the ready!" Marina spoke, unsure of what was to come next.

A few minutes of silence ensued as Misty calmly gazed at the broken water surface.

If Ash had not been looking incredulously at Misty he would not have noticed her lips move.

The surface of the water broke again and Golduck was spotted being pulled to the surface by a mighty whirlpool. As he fought he swim against it, he was caught unawares as Corsola leaped out of the pond and performed a strong Spike Cannon attack.

Ash eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"But Corsola was almost KNOCKED OUT! How the heck did she do a Whirlpool and then a Spike Cannon right after?!" Ash shouted out to Misty.

Misty merely grinned and worded "Refresh".

"GOLDUCK! Are you alright?" they heard Marinas voice ring out. Misty's expression softened as she hastened toward Corsola and jubilantly lifted her out of the water and swung her around. She embraced the little pink Pokémon and quietly said, " We did, baby. Thank you. "

* * *

Misty sat outside Marina's cabin, taking in the sunset.

"You did it, Mist!" came a soft voice from beside her as a figure adjusted itself next to her.

"Yeah". Misty smiled as she turned to Ash; hat clutched in his hands rather than on his head for once, and leaned her head softly on his shoulder.

"You know, I bet I could still beat you, though." Ash grinned slyly down at her as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, sure Ketchum!"

"No really!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way…"

"Yeah…"

" Nope…" Misty lifted her eyes to look at Ash.

He had a determined sort of look in his eyes and his fingers seemed to be clenched tightly around his hat. Slowly he lifted his hand to bring her face closer to his and with no conviction in his voice whatsoever, he spoke, "Yes."

Misty savored the feel of his hot breadth against her lips for just a moment before he captured them in a delicate kiss.

It was a nervous kiss, unsure and a bit too fast her taste for he pulled away too quickly. But when he smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her again, she took the initiative to move from her position and snake her arms around his neck and deepen the one thing she had been waiting for since the age of 12. She kissed him back just as gently and moaned slightly as he nipped at her bottom lip.

Pulling away they grinned at each other before falling into their original sitting positions.

"Wow." She spoke.

"Yeah… wow." He agreed.

"You still wont come with me, will you." It was more of a statement rather than a question and Ash's smile slipped a little at her reply.

"No, Ash." She spoke quietly. " Maybe… maybe next time."

"I know… no distractions and getting side tracked. You do what you gotta, Mist."

"Yeah…"

"Just… this time… maybe... " He stammered as his gaze shifted from the setting sun to her. "Can I register you on my Pokegear?"

"You know… to keep in touch," he said grinning sheepishly.

Misty giggled before placing a soft kiss on the side of his face.

"Okay, Mr. Pokémon Master."

* * *

The END


End file.
